dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Papaya Island
Papaya Island is a location on Earth, located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is where the World Martial Arts Tournament is located, and is where you can RP during the WMAT and its matches. You may also use the Papaya Hospital after a match at the tournament if you need medical help. The hospital is free of charge as long as you have competed in the WMAT and is only available during the tournament. (Note: You must stay in one of the slots for a hour to receive full health) RP Area Natch finally makes it to Papaya Island to compete in the World Martial Arts tournament. "I have to say, I can't wait to see the competition", Natch says. "I sense no high powerlevels here now, so no one might be here at the moment. "I guess I can take a quick nap before heading to the tournament", Natch says laying on a big rock and looking at the sky as he drifts off to sleep. Lord Trogeveta arrives to papaya island. "located east of Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands hm.... this is what i heard about papaya island i think this is the place i was looking for isn't it? wait natch will be arriving here at any second and if he does then this is papaya island for sure i need to wait for him but i can't wait to long i can sleep too long wait i can sence some great power levels here those are of natch natch must be here there he is sleeping at the rock".Trogeveta then moves his hands around natch's face but nothing happens acts like punching natch to see he is really sleeping nothing happens still. "he must be sleeping for sure, then why am i waiting for i should also rest here although it is good place for rest till WMAT" lies on the rock and rests. "Zzzzzzzzzz", Nath continues to rest for what seems like hours until he finally wakes up. "*YAWN*, man what a good nap", Natch says stretching his arms out. Natch then senses a high power level and notices Trogeveta is here sleeping. "Hmph, I should wake him up", Natch says with a laugh as he grabs Trogeveta by the collar and flies up and drops him in a lake. "urgh My clothes those were my special clothes all are wet now and i haven't took extra clothes with me :( by the way how did i get till here on lake last time i remember i was sleeping at the rock maybe i crawled in sleeping for the first time wait where is natch i can sense his power levels but i cant see him he would be around here somewhere lets take a bath". Trogeveta then takes bath at the lake. "i should do it fastly because i need to find natch also". Natch lands back on the ground and chuckles a little at Trogeveta. "So kid how've you been"? Natch ask, excited to see his pupil actually show up. Trogeveta after watching natch "I'm glad you are here i was here for about hours but i was awake here for about 50 minutes from now i slept whole day long here at this nice place" trogeveta said this by feeling great. and then he saiyeAd "this is papaya island isn't it?by the way how've you been?" trogeveta feeling excited after watching natch finally showed up. "Been doing great", Natch says. "I just can't wait for the tournament to start". "And I have to win this one, since I no showed last years", Natch says. "So how has your training been going"?, he asked. "I Also can't wait for tournament to start but also afraids because my opponent is you and on the first round i will lose but not that much damn easily maybe i could do a single damage maybe i could dish something out and about my training my training plan was simple 2 months of training in korin's tower(1 month will already be completed on 1st august) then i planned to train 2 more months in gravity chamber and then 1 battle to test my improvements and then back to training but WMAT does changes my all plan now at 1st august i will stop training from korin's tower taking one month so i can fight you on WMAT and after it i will train more 1 month there and then gravity chamber you already know and what about yours training plan?" "You'll see later in the tournament what I've been working on during training", Natch says. "But make sure to go all out on me, and don't hold back", Natch says. "That will be epic" Trogeveta says. "Of course i will not because you are not weak opponent you are some kinda legend i will be no match for you so i will go all out on you but hope at the end of tournament i wouldn't be carried out or killed". "Good, don't hold back", Natch says. "Now I'm going to get some more training in before the tournament starts", Natch says as he flies off. "ok see ya i am also going back to korin's tower to complete my training's 1 months non stop till then until we meet again bye" as Trogeveta says this he flies off. Trogeveta lands down to papaya island again "Hmm this place will be better for me to rest in these world martial arts tournament days although here is great facility of recovering after getting injured at WMAT" Trogeveta said while laying on the rock A man with a black robe is flying towards Trogeveta. He says "Well, I'll take a break for once and go to WMAT. Only problem is, I don't know where the tournament is held..." He then lands next to Trogeveta, asking "Excuse me sir, do you know where the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament is held?" Trogeveta then replied "Well, guess what you're late it has already been started and all slots are full and yeah, WMAT is near to this place and i have came here to rest during these WMAT days and what about you sir?" The man with the black robe replies "The registrations are over? Darn! I've been training a lot and I didn't have a chance to test them out at the tournament... Well anyways, my name is Reppes." "yeah, they are over now you should come early by the way i am there guess what who is my opponent? my master himself natch this time i will test my 1 month of training against natch well my name is Lord Trogeveta you can call me Trogeveta ....... Oh, and hi nice to meet you Reppes." Reppes replies "Yeah, you too. And you trained for 1 month? Where did you train?" "yes, i trained for 1 month in korin's tower with Weighted Training Clothings by the way i think i have seen you before 0_0 maybe in korin's tower you were lso training in korin's tower am i right?" Trogeveta said by confused Reppes then replies "Korin's Tower? I trained there for 3 months! But without Weighted Clothing. I am training in the Capsule Corporation Gravity Chamber right now, and I'm trying to learn a move called Spirit Bomb. I am taking a break right now. I have a few days, so I thought I should go fight at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament." Trogeveta says "Ok Good i mean great and that spirit bomb technique is hard to learn hope you will and i am looking forward for gravity chamber tell me when you finish your training from there so i can start now i will rest here for few hours till then see you when i wake up". Trogeveta then goes to long sleep Reppes starts thinking to himself. "Huh, it looks like this guy has a decent Power Level, I bet he could match up with me..." And then he wakes Trogeveta up. "Um, excuse me for waking you up, but... Do you wanna fight? I'd like to see how my training worked out." Trogeveta first thinks then "''Well, i also wanna test my training reputation at World martial arts tournament but i can't wait that much longer so thanks we can test our reputations at rocky plains can we?" ''Trogeveta is excited Reppes replies "Sure. I will meet you there." Both fly away. After the battle, they both fly back. It seems Reppes won this one... "It was a fun battle. I'll let you recover at the hospital. Rest up. You'll need all that strength during the tournament, Togeveta... There are a lot of strong Power Levels there, but I will be cheering for you in the crowd. Just rest for now." Said Reppes. Then, he thinks to himself "Until we battle again... If he doesn't learn any new moves soon, then he will most likely lose again... I've studied out all the moves you used in battle... I will be waiting for next time." And then, he says before flying away, "Goodbye, Trogeveta". Natch is sleeping on a rock when a ship lands on Papaya Island. Out comes his seven year old son Ace who spots his father and calls out to him. "DAD"! Ace yells as he runs over to his dazed father and jumps into his arms. "Hey kiddo", Natch yells embracing Ace. "What are you doing here"?, he asked. "Well, Mrs. Philein allowed us to come down here to sort some things out", Ace says. "Besides I wouldn't want to miss you win the World Martial Arts Tournament", he says. Meanwhile natch was with his son at papaya island Trogeveta came out from hospital in anger he confidently powers up the land started to shake some rocks got broken he stopped after seeing natch and an unknown kid he came towards natch and "Hey natch my friend so we meet again at a same place at the same time before world martial arts tournament. Well, good to see you again so how've you been? and who is that kid? is he is your son? and this time i am lot more better than i was before".------Trogeveta said confidently. "Hey Trogeveta", Natch says. "Let me introduce you to my son Ace", Natch says. "Nice to meet you sir", Ace says holding out his hand for Trogeveta to shake it. Trogeveta then shakes his hand happily and then says "Nice to meet you also what is your age? your powerlevel seems to be greater than mine good i appreciate it" "I'm seven", Ace responds. "Thanks to my dads training, I'm strong". "Ok good kid you should be proud of your dad and he is gonna will world martial arts tournament for sure" Trogeveta responds "your dad is my trainer also i am training with him as well as in korin's tower although my match is vs natch he will win but i won't lose easily by squash so i will go back to korin's tower to train more harder till my match starts and well natch how you've been here?". "I've been doing well", Natch responds. "But now the time for resting is over, so now I need to start training to compete with the competition", Natch says lifting off the ground. "I'll see you later", Natch says as him and Ace fly off. "Ok then best of luck to you two for your training" Trogeveta replys "ok i got to go i am going back to Korin's Tower to end my training of 30 days=1 Month so until we meet again after world's martial arts tournament my best friend and master"----- As Trogeveta said Proudly and then he flies off back to korin's tower to finish his training. Large explosions would come from the arena, particulary the fact that it became black twice and an explosion that was white and changed colors every second. Natch lands on the island and senses the power levels skyrocketing and explosions seen from the arena. "Wow Ultimate and Sakemi are going to tear the place apart", Natch says watching the fireworks. "Incredible, isn't it?" Reppes says from behind. "Even I can't match up with their Power Levels. And I heard Sakemi has a lower Power Level than me, but he is also stronger than me. I bet he'll win." "Looks like Ultimate got the victory", Natch says still looking toward the stadium. "Good, because I want to face him to show him some true Saiyan strength", Natch says. Tenchi lands on Papaya Island badly damaged.He walks over to Natch normally and taps him on his shoulder."Whats up bro?" "What happened to you", Natch calmly ask as he glances over his shoulder. "I'm figuring Planet X", he says as he stares up at the night sky. "What a great welcome back." He says rolling his eyes.He heals himself quickly and smiles."Caraba's here too.We came back for the WMAT." he sits down and stares at the night sky.He then takes out this silver bow staff with a small glowing light at the ends."This is for you,from Caraba." Natch takes the staff and studies it. "What does it do", he ask looking at Tenchi. "HEEEYYYYY GUYS!!" Ultimate shouted from above as he flew down from the sky right to Natch and Tenchi. He seemed to be in a great mood, even though his clothes seemed like they had gone through the shreater "What's up? *Ultimate looked at the staff and as quick as a whip, he snatched it from Natch and looked it over* "Oh awesome! What's it do? *He began swining it around and playing as if it was a sword, just like a child would do.* "Oh Tre!" He says smiling."I got something from Planet X for you too." he goes into his enchanted bag and pulls out two sais that look as if they are on fire."Depending on the users emotions the fire on it changes color." He says giving them to Tre and giving the staff back to Natch."The staff can enhance attacks and increase your speed." He takes the staff from Natch a little bit longer and swings and when he does Stardust seems to fall of of it.He then points it towards a rock and aims it.The Bow then shoots what seems to be a ki blast of stardust."And its stardust power,maybe you can even get a transformation out of it." "Hmmm, I'll see what I can do with it", Natch says as he goes over to a rock and lays on it. "I'm kinda happy to see all of us together in one place". "Seems like it's been years since we've been together in one place, and what better time to be together than the World Martial Arts tournament". "Let's all promise to try our best and make it to far', he says. You got that right. I'm aiming for the finals. *Ultimate took the sais from tenchi and layed against a tree not far from natch. He relaxed himself back against the Tree and seemed almost like he was going to sleep. All the while, it seemed like ultimate's powerlevel was lightly exploding in certain places. Not to mention the fact ultimate's powerlevel seemed a little darker then it had been last time they were all togeather. Tenchi smiles."I wish it could stay like this." he says falling on his back.He lands on the grass.He looks to the stars and points to one star.A dark aura seems to consume him and through his palm he shoots a ki blast.Causing the star to explode."And boom goes the dynomite." "Three friends hanging out.....I like it", Natch says as he lifts his palm up also and fires a small kind blast at a star that also blows it up. "Hopefully after the tournament we can do this more and avoid any conflicts like Griama or Daxal", Natch says still looking at the sky. "Ya know live in peace and continue to raise a family". Ultimate laughed a little at what Natch said, then looked up at the sky* That's not gonna happen anytime soon. I can feel it *Ultimate rose his hand to a rather close star and pointed to it. The star looked like it was cracking apart before exploding into pieces in the sky, also carrying to a few around it and destroying 5 stars at once. Tenchi laughs."Yeah I know what you mean.Although my family is missing without a trace.Klen and Miname are missing,and the others are on Planet X or somewhere here." He reaches into his enchanted bag and takes out a 10 course meal."Anybody hungry." He digs in and eats away.When he is done he gets up and strentches."So anybody up for sparring?" Papaya Hospital *Sakemi *Recovery slot 2 *Recovery Slot 3 *Recovery Slot 4 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Tournament site Category:Recovery area